


answer enough

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Het, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodeyfest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the first day would be tough</p>
            </blockquote>





	answer enough

**Author's Note:**

> For RhodeyBingo square C3 "wedding"

Rhodey knew that his first day of physical therapy wasn't going to a walk in the park. He was prepared for that though, and as the sweat dripped from his forehead and his arms quivered with exhaustion, he kept on going. 

He only sat back down in his chair when his therapist - the finest money could buy, all on Tony's dime - insisted on it, and that was when Maria appeared at his side, a bottle of water in her hand and a frown on her face that he could tell she was trying to hide. "You don't have to be here," he told her, not for the first time, and the frown disappeared with a wink of her eye and a saucy smile. 

"What, and miss you getting all sweaty?" He'd heard that tone a hundred times, but not recently and he hadn't realised how much he missed it. "I'm just waiting for you to take your shirt off." 

He lifted an eyebrow, gave her a look that was half a leer and thanked his lucky stars that she took it as a joke. "You first." 

At that, she did chuckle. "Later," she said, and the word was a promise. She glanced over at the equipment and bit her lip. "Jim, it's your first day," she reminded him. "You don't have to..."

"Yes I do, Maria." He sounded more forceful than he'd intended and she looked taken a little aback so he shrugged to offset it. "I want to be able to dance with you at our wedding." 

Her reaction was a study. First she nodded, like she knew what he was talking about. Then she blinked, blinked again as the words hit her. Then she stared at him for a long moment where his heart wasn't hammering purely due to exertion. 

Then, finally, she smiled. "Is that a proposal, Colonel?"

He shrugged again. "Depends." She was still smiling and it gave him hope. "Is that a yes?" 

Her kiss was answer enough. 


End file.
